warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay 2
Every 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. Run by 4pinkbear. ' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. 6th Gen. (COMING SOON) 7th Gen. (COMING SOON) 8th Gen. (COMING SOON) And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? ---- /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ 5th Generation Prophecy Roleplay Richtofen cackled evilly again. Maxis sighed. "If a certain idiot hadn't viped your memory, you vould have understood." Maxis meowed to Fluss. Richtofen cackled again. "Stop doing zat! Aren't you supposed to be doing Mission Z6?" Maxis spat. "MISSION Z6!? ZAT IS VAY TOO DANGEROUS SIR!" Richtofen shrieked, cowering in the time-out corner. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 13:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was quiet. She closed her eyes in deep thought. 'EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 13:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Go take tests now!" Maxis snapped. Richtofen nodded. "Y-yessir!" he stammered, and whispered, "Sorry." to Nikolai, Dempsey, Takeo, Lavenderheart, and Brightpaw as he was forced to drag them away to his lab. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss widened her eyes and dropped the bottle, which broke on impact. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Screaming was quickly heard, and then evil laughter. Eerie silence then fell upon the room, and then more shrieking and ear-piercing screams of agony. Maxis padded away to get back to work, ignoring the Star Cats' presence. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lavenderheart grabbed Brightpaw in her jaws and ran screaming from the room. The other cats did not come out. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss ran into the door and it opened swiftly. She jumped on Richtofen. Pinning him down with claws at his neck EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen threw her off and against the wall. Nikolai lay dying on the ground, writhing in upmost pain and agony, Takeo as well, and Dempsey traumatized. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:30, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss stood up quickly, Tackling Richtofen. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen kicked her in the gut real hard, but still didn't get released from his grip. "Maxis!" Richtofen shrieked. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss growled "Now... You are going to stop torturing them, you are being mind-controlled" she hissed "I thuoght you could fight back, obviously I was wrong" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I once did, but he's had years to improve it!" Richtofen snapped, and then fell back under hypnosis, an. (He is trying to fight back at it; it's too hard for him and the formulas to do it are too advanced to be immune to it.) Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss yowled "You may not be immune, but you need to fight back!" she yowled "Don't let him control you!" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:48, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's eyes were expressionless and he stopped moving for a moment, his breathing shallow. "I can't do it! He keeps forcing it harder!" he shrieked, and then stopped moving for a moment, before trying to get Fluss off of him, froze again, and hissed, "Kill Maxis! I did it once, it's the only way!" and then tried to kill Fluss. Dempsey quickly took over and tied Richtofen to the wall. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was panting "Thanks, now I have to find Maxis" she ran out. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC)] ---- Richtofen stopped moving again. "Dempshey! He'll kill her, even if she is his daughter!" he spat, his eyes only partially milky. "Calm down bud, it'll be okay. Just stay calm and this will all be fine." Dempsey meowed soothingly. The longer Richtofen could retain control, the better. "How do I save Nikolai and Takeo?" Dempsey meowed hastily, pulling out the herb case. "Apply Healing 115, no no no, the orange-pinkish one? I-i can't remember!" Richtofen meowed sadly. Fear shot through Dempsey's eyes. "Your forgetting!? What the heck!? Great. Your the only one who can tell me to use these and your memory of herbs was wiped, probably on PURPOSE!" Dempsey growled. "Maxis did it!" Richtofen shrieked, and then grew silent, and turned evil again, struggling to get free. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked around "I know your around here somewhere Maxis!" she looked around more EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis lunged at Fluss. Richtofen gasped in horror as Nikolai's flank stilled. "DEMPSHEY! HURRY AND USE THE COBWEBS BEFORE TAKEO'S DEAD TOO!" he shrieked, and then stilled (like dead still). Dempsey applied cobwebs to Takeo's neck, not realising Richtofen was no longer breathing. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss didn't hesitate to side-step and scratch his flank. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis yowled in pain. "Richtofen-what do I do next?" Dempsey meowed. Takeo's breathing reverted to normal, as it was nice and steady. It had been too late for Nikolai's life to be saved. "Richtofen!?" Dempsey meowed, turning to his friend. A trickle of blood ran down Richtofen's chin. "No, please don't die!" Dempsey meowed sadly. "Richtofen! Can you hear me?" Dempsey murmured sadly. Richtofen did not reply. The breathing started shallow and gave out a couple times. Richtofen could not hear Dempsey. "No, please!" Dempsey wailed, and pumped Richtofen's chest with his paws. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss faced Maxis EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis sneered, "It's too late anyways-I just tortured Richtofen through my mind. He's dying and poor Dempsey can't do anything about it!" He sliced Fluss' flank. Richtofen still did not respond, his eyes closed gently. "Answer me buddy! You can't die!" Dempsey meowed, his eyes getting watery. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss winced, but counter attacked by scratching his face EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis let out a low growl and sweeped his thick, yet surprisingly muscular, tail underneath her legs, knocking her to the floor. "Do something!" Dempsey wailed, and poked Richtofen in the side. Again, Richtofen would not move. There was no choice left for Dempsey. He had to do CPR. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss rolled away and jumped up. She charged him, smashing into his chest. EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:30, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis winced and smacked her again. Dempsey pressed against Richtofen, pushing against his chest with his paws as he blew air into Richtofen. Richtofen didn't reply still after 2 minutes of repeating. Richtofen wasn't entirely dead. At least, he didn't think he was. He was trying to fight back the hypnosis, and now the hynosis was trying to kill him in the form of zombies. He slashed at them in his unconsciousness, when he heard a familiar voice calling him. "Dempsey?" Richtofen whimpered. "Don't die, Richtofen! Hang in there!" Dempsey wailed. The zombies crept forward from the darkness. "DEMPSHEY!" Richtofen wailed. Dempsey did not come as the darkness grew nearer. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss jumped back. And slashed his ear EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen stopped breathing. "No! Richtofen!" Dempsey screamed, and buried his muzzle into the tom's flank. "Demp...shey..." Richtofen breathed to him, eyes opened onto a crack, and then stopped moving. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss leaped onto Maxis's back. And lunged at his neck. Biting down hard EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis died instantly. "DEMPSHEY!" Richtofen screamed, in the darkest of all places. "Vhere am I?" he whimpered. The trees were dark as heck, no stars in the sky but one that was very dim. "Welcome to Dark Hallow." a she-cat meowed. Her fur was black with dusty brown patches. "This is your eternity after passing away. You are safe now." she added, and vanished. "No! Come back!" Richtofen wailed. The loneliest feeling in the world was being alone, and Richtofen was indeed utterly alone. Dempsey curled beside Richtofen and Nikolai's bodies. Takeo's was just unconscious, but he would live. Dempsey's eyes were drenched in tears. He couldn't save either of them. He didn't deserve to live. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:49, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss had let go and walked back to them. Her eyes were sad "I..I killed Maxis" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey looked up at Fluss, his eyes cloudy and sad, sadder than any cat in history had ever been. "Richtofen was my best friend, and I couldn't save him." he meowed. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed sadly "He'd never leave you entirely, he may be dead, but he'll watch over us" she looked up "We all have to face death or a friend dying someday, just sometimes it comes early" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, he didn't deserve to! Maxis killed him." Dempsey wailed, and then bowed his head, tears flowing down. Samantha let out a wail when she saw Richtofen dead. "I-i think I know where he went. Not StarClan, but Dark Hallow, where cats that are already dead go afterwards to a place where they have no contact with cats unless those cats are the ones visiting. Must be lonely. I bet we can see him, one last time." Samantha sniffled. Richtofen yowled, "Is anybody zhere!? SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" He threw himself to the ground and sobbed. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay